Le Bain De Minuit
by Oliverkriss
Summary: John est en danger, Sherlock réussira t'il a le delivrer? A moins que se soit John qui le délivre tous les deux. OS, Johnlock.


**Un petit os, pour patienter. Bonnes fêtes à tous. Enjoy it, kiss, Aline.**

 **Titre:** Le bain de minuit.

 **Perso** : Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Grégory Lestrade, Anderson.

 **Pairing:** Johnlock

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, il n'y a que l'histoire qui l'est.

 **Résumé :** John est en danger, Sherlock court a son secours, saura t'il le délivrer, ou peut être bien que ce sera John qui les délivra tous les deux. OS.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Le bain de minuit.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Sherlock courait dans les rues de Londres, Lestrade et Anderson l'accompagnent, Mycroft ne devrait pas tarder a arriver sur les lieux. "Faites qu'il soit encore vivant, faites que nous arrivons a temps." Priait Sherlock sans prononcer un seul mot, concentré sur ses pas pressés. Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi, Sherlock ragea entre ses dents. "Avec une de vos voitures, nous serions arrivés a temps."

\- Votre frère sera là bas d'une minute à l'autre Sherlock.

Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre, il avait compris le comment il s'en prendrait a lui mais pas le pourquoi Moriarty en voulait-il autant à John. Il n'était qu'un homme insignifiant, il n'était dangereux pour personne, bien au contraire. Pourquoi vouloir le faire taire?

À 5 minutes de Baker Street, Sherlock était encore dans ses pensées. "Pourquoi John? pourquoi John? Pourquoi John?"

\- Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer le pourquoi du comment Sherlock. Le détective tourna la tête vers Lestrade et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je vous connais, vous ruminer."

\- Je ne rumine pas, je réfléchis. Contredit le sociopathe.

\- C'est du pareil au même. Lançait Anderson alors que Sherlock le foudroya du regard tandis que le téléphone de Lestrade se mit à sonner. L'inspecteur décrocha sans un mot, acquiesça seulement puis raccrocha.

\- Il n'est plus là. Il a prit la poudre d'escampette. Leur annonçait-il.

\- John! Lâcha Sherlock de stupeur alors que le taxi tournait dans Baker Street. La circulation était dense et il préféra sortir du taxi.

\- Sherlock attend ! Cria Lestrade mais Holmes prit lui aussi la poudre d'escampette.

Courant a en perdre haleine, il se précipita vers le 221B. Il grimpa quatre a quatre les escaliers et aperçu John a moitié assis à même le sol, toussotant, crachant, trempé des pieds à la tête, soutenu par son grand frère.

Sherlock se précipita vers eux dégagea John des bras de son frère et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- John! Au mon dieu John… j'ai cru.. j'ai cru.. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Oui, il avait cru un instant qu'il avait péri.

\- Je vais bien Sherlock.

\- J'ai cru… j'ai… Aucun autre mots ne semblaient vouloir sortir de sa gorge, alors que le médecin attira la nuque de Sherlock contre lui.

Le visage de Sherlock plaqué contre son buste, le blond pouvait sentir les soubresauts de Sherlock contre lui. Il pleurait, John l'avait comprit. Le grand Sherlock Holmes pleurait de toutes ses larmes.

\- Alors racontez-moi Mycroft. Demanda Lestrade alors que Anderson faisait le tour de l'appartement.

\- Je l'ai raté de peu, quand je suis arrivé, John était inconscient dans la baignoire. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Dit l'homme en regardant ce tableau étrange. Son frère n'avait jamais eut de compassion pour quiconque et n'avait jamais pleuré non plus.

\- Merci… Murmura John tout en caressant doucement à présent, les cheveux de son ami, pleurant sur son corps.

Anderson revint dans le salon, et soupira bruyamment. "Il a sans doute effacé ses preuves, aucunes traces de Moriarty."

\- Bien sûre! c'est un génie! Lançait Mycroft.

\- Bien. Dit Lestrade en regardant Sherlock dans tous ses états.

\- Laissons… Laissons les un moment. Chuchota l'aîné Holmes.

Lestrade comprit immédiatement la demande de Mycroft et emmena Anderson dans la cuisine avec eux.

Le silence envahit la pièce, John caressait toujours les cheveux de Sherlock. Il commençait a avoir froid, même avec la couverture que Mycroft lui avait mis sur les épaules.

Il était assis à même le sol, contre le mur du salon, et Sherlock s'était recroquevillé entre ses jambes, pleurant a chaude larme.

John remonta le visage de Sherlock et avec un bout de la couverture essuya les larmes du sociopathe. Un sociopathe qui pleure, quel paradoxe.

\- Chutttt. Calme toi, je suis là, je suis vivant, il a échoué Sherlock. Tout va bien.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort…

\- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, calme toi.

Leurs regards étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre, et John caressait à présent son visage angulaire. Son pouce glissait du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à a ses pommettes saillantes, puis il glissa jusqu'aux coins de ses lèvres.

John hésita quelques instants à embrasser ses lèvres qui tremblaient de peur de d'avoir cru le perdre, puis plaqua à nouveau Sherlock contre lui.

Les minutes passèrent et Sherlock semblait se calmer. Les trois hommes finirent par ressortir, Sherlock s'était endormi, épuisé par tout ça, ça faisait des heures qu'il cherchait où pourrait se trouver son John en péril. Il était épuisé. John demanda à Lestrade une autre couverture, qu'il posa sur Sherlock, puis les deux hommes de Scotland Yard finirent par s'en aller.

Mycroft s'assit quand à lui dans le fauteuil de son frère, les regardant alors que John baissait les yeux.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois mon cher frère pleurer quelqu'un.

\- Il n'est pas insensible, je suis son meilleur ami.

\- C'est un sociopathe.

John ricana doucement évitant de réveiller le brun. "Il n'est en rien un sociopathe. C'est juste l'image qu'il aime se donner de lui. Ça le protège."

\- De quoi?

\- Des autres… et de lui même je pense.

\- Sherlock a toujours su se forger une carapace. Ses facultés de déductions l'aide à penser qu'il n'aime personne.

\- Alors que c'est faux , nous avons la preuve a présent.

Mycroft resta ainsi un moment à regarder son frère, parapluie à la main, puis finit par se lever. "Appelez moi quand il sera réveillé. J'ai deux trois choses à lui dire."

\- D'accord.

\- Faites attention à vous.

\- Merci Mycroft.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, Sherlock était toujours contre le médecin, ce dit au bout de deux heures, qu'il finit par se réveiller. Il releva la tête vers celui, qu'il avait cru perdre. "John…"

\- Sherlock…. Tout va bien.

Le brun soupira de soulagement alors que John dégagea les quelques mèches de son visage. "Tu te sens mieux? T'avais l'air épuisé."

\- J'ai tellement eu peur.

\- Je sais…

Leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qui ressentaient mutuellement mais malgres que sherlock avait été démasqué quant à ses sentiments, il tenta de les renier.

\- Bon, il faut se mettre au travail.

\- Sherlock… soupira le médecin.

\- Pourquoi Moriarty t'en veut à ce point la? Lança Sherlock en tentant de se relever mais John lui attrapa le poignet l'empêchant de se redresser totalement.

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi il m'en veut Sherlock.

\- Non. Pourquoi il te l'a dit? Que t'a t'il dit?

John força Sherlock a se remettre à son niveau. À genou entre les jambes du médecin, Sherlock fronça les yeux attendant des explications.

\- Parce que… je crois qu'il est fasciné par toi. Il veut que tu lui appartienne.

Sherlock lança un sourire narcissique. "Pas ton cerveau idiot, que tu lui appartienne entièrement. Sherlock fronca les yeux. "Tu as un beau avoir un QI de 180, tu comprendras jamais rien aux relations humaines."

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre John, je n'ai pas que ça a faire ! S'énervait Holmes.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Il m'aime. Répéta seulement le brun.

\- Il t'aime idiot, il t'aime, il est amoureux de toi, entièrement, ton cerveau, ton cœur ton âme, ton corps, il est amoureux de toi.

\- Il… Sherlock éclata de rire. "Et il pense que le fait de tuer mon meilleur ami me rapprochera de lui?"

\- Il pense que je suis une menace.

\- Une menace? Toi? Tu n'écraserais même pas un me araignée, tu serais même plutôt du genre a monter sur une chaise pour l'éviter.

John soupira. "Chacun a ses phobies Sherlock et quand je dis menace… c'est… Sherlock… tu ne vois donc rien?"

\- Que devrais je voir? John tira un peu plus sur le poignet de Sherlock qui le fit a nouveau basculer dans ses bras.

Le brun était à présent sur le côté dans les bras du médecin et ressentait un étrange sentiment lorsque John le regardait. "Que se passe-t-il John…"

John ne répondit pas et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du détective.

Le baiser était Chaste, doux, et même maladroit, ce qui faisait le charme du médecin. Sherlock quant à lui, gardait les yeux ouverts, surpris par le geste. Ses lèvres s'étaient paralysées et ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. "Je t'aime idiot." Chuchotait John qui continuait à caresser les lèvres de Sherlock.

\- John… Réussit seulement à dire Sherlock alors que le blond descendit sa bouche sur la mâchoire de Holmes.

Les baisers que John déposait délicatement sur sa peau firent trembler le brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Biensure qu'il aimait John, bien sûre qu'il tenait à lui, mais pourquoi il tremblait face à quelques baisers? Pourquoi avait-il envie de laisser plus de place à ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus le contrôle de lui même alors que sa tête basculait progressivement en arrière, accueillant chaque baisers sur sa peau avec passion.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à s'entrouvrir, son corps se tétanisait comme si John l'avait envoûté.

Sherlock chercha quelques chose à agripper entre ses doigts, et ce fut le pull encore humide de John qu'il réussit à saisir. Il se sentait partir sous ces baisers ardents alors que les doigts de John se faufilaient sous sous long manteau.

\- John… que m'arrive t'il? Murmura Sherlock dans tous ses états.

John cessa ses baisers et le regarda. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes, et son regard était d'une telle intensité.

\- Je crois que tu aimes que je t'embrasse.

\- Pourquoi? Demandait Sherlock, cherchant des réponses, en vain.

\- Nul ne peut y répondre Sherlock, je ne sais pas moi même pour quelles raisons j'ai envie de déposer tout ces baisers… un moment de flottement s'installa puis Sherlock chuchota.

\- Continue John, je veux ressentir encore ça…

\- Oh… Sherlock… Murmura John en saisissant ses lèvres alors que Sherlock cette fois ci, répondait à l'appel de ce baiser.

Leurs bouches glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs dents s'entre-choquaient, leur langues jouaient réciproquement, leurs respirations étaient saccadées et leurs corps redoublaient d'envie de se fondre l'un en l'autre.

La main de Sherlock agrippait toujours le pull de John, mais elle commençait a trembler ardemment lorsque John déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, le fit frissonner. Il ne tremblait plus, il frissonnait au contact, des frissons complément nouveau. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ce genre de chose. Il sursauta lorsque que le blond effleurant son téton. C'était un sentiment complètement nouveau. Pourquoi quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui même effleurait ce bout de chaire, il en frissonnait? Est-ce-que quelqu'un d'autre que John pourrait faire vivre cet effet? Sans nul doute. Il le savait au fond de lui même.

John cessa leur baiser, et s'attaqua à nouveau a son cou, il avait bien vu que c'était le point sensible du détective. Un son presqu'inaudible retentit et John su que le soit disant sociopathe savourait ce moment. John était surexcité par cette situation, il aurait voulu que Sherlock le touche, l'embrasse, le caresse, mais il voulait d'autant plus, donner et laisser ce plaisir à Sherlock qui en savourait chaque instant.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à son entre-cuisse et sentit le corps de Sherlock se soulever brusquement lorsque sa main effleura son sexe par dessus le tissus de son pantalon.

John profita de ce moment pour glisser le dos de Sherlock contre son buste. Ainsi, il pouvait de sa main gauche, caresser son buste et de sa main droite, se faufiler sous son pantalon. Il glissa lentement sa fermeture éclaire tout en reposant ses lèvres sur son cou face à lui. Ses doigts s'enfouirent sous son caleçon et attrapa le sexe de Sherlock.

Il aimait caresser cet homme si charismatique, qui avait tant d'assurance à revendre mais qui là, son détective préféré se laissait défaillir entre ses bras. Il aimait lui donner du plaisir, ce plaisir que lui avait déjà goûté même s'il ne s'agissait que de femme. Le plaisir de la chaire était toujours la même, sauf que là, entre ses bras, c'était une personne à laquelle il tenait par dessous tout.

Au fur et à mesure que John le caressait, celui ci se doutait que c'était la toute première fois qu'un homme le caressait, que quiconque le caressait. John pouvait entendre la respiration accélérée de Sherlock, il pouvait même l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses, et baisers. Il pouvait également sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait, son odeur, la texture de sa peaux entre ses doigts et sous ses lèvres.

"John…" Gémit soudainement Sherlock, alors que le plus vieux des deux accélérait la cadence.

Il se doutait que le détective ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et qu'il se répanderait bientôt. Il sentait le corps de Sherlock se raidir sous ses caresses, il entendait ses gémissements qui redoublaient d'intensité.

\- John… Gémit-il encore.

\- Je t'aime Sherlock. Lui répondit le plus vieux alors qu'il sentait le corps de Sherlock se soulever de plus en plus.

\- Je…. Tenta de dire Sherlock, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni son cerveau, ni son cœur, ni son corps. Il sentait son corps défaillir entre les mains de son ami. Ami était-il le mot approprié? "Joooooohn…." Gémit-il alors qu'il finit par se répandre entre les doigts du médecin. Cette finalité, fit sourire John, oui, un sentiment de plénitude planait au dessus d'eux.

John relâcha le buste du brun et caressa sa mâchoire. Sherlock était toujours dos à lui, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Quelques minutes passèrent puis le détective prononça. "Je t'aime depuis le début John."

\- Je le sais, idiot. Trancha seulement le blond.

 **Fin**.


End file.
